


How lucky we are

by old_starlit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_starlit/pseuds/old_starlit
Summary: “Do you ever think…” Alex said slowly as he and John were walking through the city. “That we’re not enough?”The moment the words left his mouth, his eyes widened, staring at John frantically because that was the last thing to say to your boyfriend. “I didn’t—I mean—you’re—”“Yeah,” John said, unexpectedly unnerved. “Like there’s something—someone—missing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirjavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjavi/gifts).



Alex never really thought that he’d find his soulmate. 

The thought of someone, across the street, across the country, across the _world_ , waiting for _him,_ was unbelievable. Half of him believed they didn’t really exist, that it was just made up and none of it really mattered.

That being said, the other half of him really, _really_ wanted to see color.

“It’s not fair,” he muttered, and his roommate looked up at him.

“What isn’t?” he asked, a twinge of annoyance flashing across his features. Alex didn’t really talk to much to Aaron Burr, with their busy schedules, but decided he didn’t really like him all too much, especially after he told him to shut up and just smile.

“That I can’t see color,” Alex said, gesturing around himself. He looked scornfully at the sight of the dull black, white, and gray. “Like, what’s the color of this bedsheet? That book cover? I don’t even know the color of your hair!”

“White, red, and brown,” Aaron said calmly and Alex’s mouth dropped open, spinning around on his bed to face Aaron directly.

“You can see them?” he said in awe. Sure, he had virtually no grasp of what those words _meant_ , but to meet someone who did? That was incredible to him.

“Yes, I can,” Aaron replied. “I met my soulmate yesterday, anyway. Theodosia Bartow. Do you know her?”

“Yeah, I know her,” Alex said, thinking back. She was in one of his classes last year. “And—wait, isn’t she with that Prevost guy?”

Aaron’s mouth twisted into a semblance of a frown. “That doesn’t matter,” he said stiffly. “She’ll break up with him. Someday. We’re soulmates, after all.”

“Huh,” Alex said, dropping the subject. He came to Columbia to _learn_ , not get caught up in a vine of gossip. “How was it like, then?” he asked eagerly, desperate for some inkling of knowledge. “To see colors for the first time?”

“Pretty cool,” Aaron said. 

Alex frowned at him. “ _Pretty cool_?” he repeated. “That’s all? Really?”

Aaron gave a shrug. “I already heard about them, anyway,” he said. 

Alex privately thought that colors were wasted on him.

* * *

“Alex.” Alex barely moved his eyes off his laptop screen, fingers still dancing across the keyboard.

“Alex.”

“ _Alexander Hamilton_.”

“What?” he asked, annoyed, ripping his eyes off his work and looking up.

“I owe you a drink right?” Aaron crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the door. “Unless you want me to save some money?”

Alex considered letting Aaron go, not wanting to tear himself away from his work, but he also _really_ didn’t want him to benefit out of everything.

“Okay,” he said, saving his work and closing his laptop. “Where are we going?”

“A bar near the university,” Aaron said vaguely. He said everything vaguely. 

Aaron led him to, well, a bar near the university. Alex recognized a few students mingling around, talking and drinking. It had been a while so he had gone out to a bar because of all his school work (and also because he had accidentally drunkenly flirted with his PoliSci professor which was _awkward_ and he never wanted to relive that again).

Aaron slid a drink towards Alex who thanked him. They drank in comfortable silence, making the occasional side comment. Aaron was the one person Alex could be with and not feel the need to fill the silence with chatter.

Eyes sweeping through the bar, Alex drew his gaze to a group of three men, all talking passionately with one another. He frowned slightly, trying to gauge who they were.

“Who are they?” Alex murmured to Aaron. “I’ve never seen them around.”

“Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, and John Laurens,” Aaron said, lip curling in distaste. “They could do to shut up more.”

“To you, _everyone_ needs to shut up,” Alex muttered. He tipped his head, downing the rest of his drink. He slammed the glass down. “I think I”ll go talk to them.”

“Whatever,” Aaron said indifferently. He rose to leave. “I’m out of here.” Alex gave a small wave, then headed into the direction of the three men. “Hi,” he said, and they all looked up. The freckled member of the group was giving a not-so-subtle once over of Alex’s body.

“I see you annoy Aaron Burr? Well, I do too.” He grinned. “Always happy to meet someone who could do to talk less.”

“Lafayette,” one introduced himself. “I know who you are. You’re that kid who debated with Seabury, correct?”

“Completely correct,” Alex answered.

“ _You’re_ Alexander Hamilton? I’m Hercules Mulligan,” Hercules said. “And that was an amazing speech you gave. I can see why Burr hates you.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Alex replied swiftly. “He hangs around with Jefferson anyway, and I nearly punched him yesterday.”

“Jefferson?” the student with freckles slowly smiled, eyes lighting up. “I _hate_ that guy. Talking shit about immigrants.” He rose, walking towards Alex.

“I’m John. Laurens. John Laurens.” The man was a little unsteady on his feet, but he gave a toothy grin and held out his hand. Alex felt his heart skip a beat, but he ignored it. ( _He’s not your soulmate, push it down._ )

“Alex Hamilton,” he said with a smile. “A pleasure to meet you.” He reached out to shake John’s hand. 

Their skin touched.

And Alex’s world exploded.

Colors, bright, vibrant, beautiful, came into existence. He turned slowly around, taking in anything and everything until hi eyes landed on John.

He looked even more beautiful in color.

“You’re my soulmate,” John breathed, eyes alit, smile spreading across his face. “I...oh my god. This is really happening.”

Alex reached out towards John, pulling him closer, feeling the need to touch him, to grasp that he was real.

“We’re still here, you know,” Lafayette muttered in the background, but Alex couldn’t even bring himself to care, because his soulmate was _right here_ and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Laurens, I like you a lot,” he breathed, because he hardly even _knew_ the guy, but could tell already, by some instinctual knowledge, that he loved him. 

John let out laugh. “I think that that’s a given, seeing as we’re soulmates.” He laced his hands with Alex, and for the first time, he felt complete. “But I like you too.”

* * *

“Do you ever think…” Alex said slowly as he and John were walking through the city. “That we’re not enough?”

The moment the words left his mouth, his eyes widened, staring at John frantically because that was the _last_ thing to say to your boyfriend. “I didn’t—I mean—you’re—”

“Yeah,” John said, unexpectedly unnerved. “Like there’s something—someone—missing.”

“You feel that too?” Alex asked him urgently. “So maybe we’re missing someone. Maybe this,” He gestured around them. “Isn’t complete. We have another soulmate.”

He paused, trailing off. “But we can see all the colors.” He sighed. “Maybe there _is_ something wrong with us.”

John was silent, before taking his hand. “I didn’t tell this to you because I was scared to I guess, but…” He looked at Alex. “Have you ever seen pastels?” 

Alex blinked. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Light pinks, blues, purples, the sunset and sunrise,” John said. “Think about it. We’ve never seen it.”

“I—you’re right,” Alex said slowly. “So there’s someone else out there.” He looked around, as if their other soulmate would walk right up to them, but all he saw was pedestrians frowning at them for taking up half the sidewalk.

“Well, we’d better find them soon,” John said. He took Alex’s hand again, continuing their walk through the city, but, for the first time, he felt as though John's hand in hiswasn’t enough. 

* * *

“You _have_ to go,” Angelica said. “It’s going to be a great party. You can finally visit my house!” The two were waiting for their coffee at Starbucks. Angelica said it was on her, a little treat for him, but Alex was starting to think it was more like a bribe.

“You mean your _mansion_ ,” Alex said dryly. Between John, Angelica and Lafayette, he was starting to think he had a bit too many insanely rich friends.

“My dad’s hosting it, and it’s the talk of New York City,” Angelica said. “And here I am giving you and John a free pass to it. What’s there to lose?”

“I have an essay to write,” Alex pointed out. “It’s in Washington’s class, and he’s a harsh grader.”

“I bet John wants to go,” Angelica said and Alex sighed.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “He does. But I have so much work…”

“Take a break,” Angelica bargained with him. She picked up their drinks and handed one to Alex, taking the other two in her hands, one for her, one for her girlfriend. “You deserve it.”

Alex sipped his coffee, grateful for it’s warmth as they stepped out into the cold air. “What’s it called again?”

“The Winter’s Ball,” Angelica replied.

“What kind of name is _that_?” Alex scoffed.

“I know it’s weird,” Angelica said as they headed down to her apartment. “But please go? John wants to and you need a break. Besides,” she shrugged. “I really want you to meet my sisters, Eliza and Peggy. I’ve told you so much about them.” That was true. Angelica rambled on about her sisters even more than she rambled about her soulmate. She loved them and was proud of them, and would not let anyone forget that.

“Ok, I’ll go,” Alex conceded, watching as Angelica neared her apartment, eyes lighting up at the sight of Maria, waving her coffee in the air and running towards her.

Maria, met her halfway, kissing her chastely, before grabbing her coffee and practically downing it.

“Is Alex going?” she asked, looking at Alex as he joined the two.

“Yeah, I’m going,” he said, and Maria beamed. But he wasn’t going for Angelica, or John, or for himself to take a break, but rather because he felt his strange tug on his gut, telling him that something (or someone?) was at that ball.

* * *

“Well, this is nice,” John said, arm wrapped around Alex’s waist in what looked like a possessive hold, but really so he wouldn’t leap at Jefferson, Madison, Burr, or any of the other enemies on his list. “Isn’t it nice?”

“Uh-huh,” Alex said. “Still don’t know why they invited Jef—”

“Just relax,” John said with a laugh, letting go of Alex and turning to face him. “Believe me, any other time I’d be with you and ready to fight, but Philip Schuyler knows my father, so?” He gave Alex a pleading look.

“Sorry,” Alex softened. “I forgot.” John was trying to steer clear from his father. He hadn’t told him he was gay, much less told him of his _soulmate_ , and the last thing Alex wanted was to drag him into a fight.

“It’s fine,” John replied. “I didn’t expect this many people.” He looked around, drinking in the sights. “Angelica’s dress looks beautiful.”

“How would you know?” Alex asked, glancing towards Angelica, who was dancing with Maria. Maria’s dress was a vibrant, bright red, but Angelica’s was gray.

“I heard it was pink,” John mused. “A light pink. Wonder how that looks.”

“Nice, probably,” Alex said. “Have you met Peggy? She’s nothing like Angelica. I wonder if Eliza—” He was cut off by a girl stumbling between the two of them, brushing both of their shoulder.

“Sorry!” she gasped. “Someone pushed me and I—What?” She stopped and stared, looking around in wonder.

Alex frowned at the sudden change of behavior, opening his mouth to say something, when John grabbed his arm. “Alex,” he whispered. “I can see Angelica’s dress.”

Alex whirled around to see that _yes_ he could tell that her dress had color, could see the light colors of the decorative flowers, the faint colors of the tablecloth. Turning to face the girl, he could see the color of the pale blue dress.

“I’m Eliza Schuyler,” she said, still a in awe of her newfound colors. “One of you is my soulmate?” She looked at them hopefully. 

“It’s both of us!” Alex said in a rush, desperate to get the words out. “We’re soulmates,” he gestured at the two of them. “And we couldn’t see pastels until now.”

Eliza looked surprised and shocked, and Alex braced himself for disgust at having _two_ soulmates, but then she was wrapping them in a hug, beaming.

“I’ve been waiting forever!” she said happily. “It’s only fair that I get to have _two_ soulmates.”

* * *

Eliza Schuyler, it turned out, was a saint. She was the one to remind Alex to sleep, stop John from getting into fistfights, and too many times Alex would shake his head and say they weren’t worthy of her. (Eliza would laugh, but she wouldn’t disagree, and rightly so.)

She slipped so easily into their group, joining them on movie nights, her coffee order fitting in between theirs. It became a hassle to explain that _yes_ they were all dating and _yes_ they were all soulmates and _no_ Alex wasn't cheating on John and _hey you both went out for lunch without me?_

Alex was confused at first, with Eliza and John’s relationship, with John being very gay and all, until he finally asked, and Eliza and John both rolled their eyes and explained to him about queerplatonic relationships. That made more sense, but, really, Alex didn’t care so much about sense because he finally felt that there was nothing missing now, and, hey, he could finally see the colors of the sunrise.

He was lounging on the couch, John’s head on his lap, Eliza propped up on his shoulder watching T.V, and himself trying to read a book and not disturb either of them.

John caught Eliza’s eye and she caught Alex’s eye, and they both grinned, Alex grinning back at them, because with this, Eliza and John and color all around him, he was finally satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas fic for Kirjavi! Check out her fics because they are AMAZING!


End file.
